Twilight
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: "Us of twilight have to maintain the happiness of light and dark." It would help if Riku could remember her name in order to be free of the pain.


QE:I'm not allowed to get bored anymore.

E.S.P:Yeah she drives everyone up the wall.

Evestar:We own nothing. Those rights belong to Disney and Square Enix.

QE:I'm sorry if the first bit is a bit slow.

* * *

They knew it was a bad idea. But still they waited on their island. Night time was falling and they enjoyed the amber sunset. Deep down the three of them knew something bad was going to happen. They just wouldn't accept the fear.

Darkness seep from under them stealing the last form of light.

"Guy back off." Riku called trying to lead it away from them. How could he have been so stupid? He could smell it yet why had he ignored it. Deep down he knew it would never leave him alone.

_I can help._

The voice distracted him enough that the eternal darkness tried to engulf him.

"Riku!"

Summoning SoulEater he shouted "Stay back." A single light inside him that they wouldn't they would always find him. Without a form there was no way he could attack it. It's coldness had already started to seep in. Looking up he realized how far away his friends were.

"Riku." Kairi shouted. A small smile on her face. "We are going to hunt you down and kick your ass for leaving us again." A joke. An inside joke between the three of them.

A grin spread across his face. "Kairi you couldn't even hit your own shadow let alone kick ass."

Sora nodded in agreement.

The last ray of lights from his friend finally was shut off from him.

**Shame.**

Riku growled. "You should be dead."

Laugher erupted around him. No distinct spot.

"What you fail at that as well."

**How can I die if you are a small insufficient part of me.**

"I have nothing to do with you."

Silence.

He never before suffered from Claustrophobia but this place was creeping up on him. It was one giant space of black and dark purple.

Riku looked around lost and confused. This looked nothing like the dark realm.

_I can help._

"Who are you?"

_I can help if you remember me._

**Going insane already? It's only been two days.**

Riku spluttered. Two days. How could it have been two days?

_He can't hear me._

**Poor little Riku. Who's only friend is darkness.**

_Not true. Riku you can do it. Remember everyone._

"Like who?"

Dark laughter erupted around him again.

**My point exactly.**

_Everybody. I know you can name them._

He started to feel really disoriented. How did Kairi manage to hold multiple conversations at once? Maybe it is a girl thing.

_Please say they names out loud. It helps. _

He sighed. "OK."

Looking around he thought he could see the darkness smile at him.

"Why?" He had to screw with it head.

_Riku. _It giggled at him causing him to frown confused. _If you remember me I can show you how bright the darkness can truly be._

**Are you really that stupid?**

"I prefer mentally challenged." Riku smiled when the female voice giggled again.

**Insignificant. Moronic...**

"HEY. If I remember correctly you need me." He could help but think she was inspiring this new found confidence in him.

The darkness growled. Properly growled. It swirled around him and held him in place.

**Accept that you are nothing more than a puppet.**

_Hey. Nothing wrong with being a puppet. Oh yeah he can't hear me._

A blurred image appeared in the back of his mind.

"I would but I know I'm more that a puppet."

It laughed constricting the blood flow to his hands and feet.

"I have friends." He said forcefully.

**I like who?**

Riku gulped. "Sora, Kairi, The King..." It surprised him the amount of people he knew. "And..." the last name failed him. It stood there on the tip of his tongue.

_Want some help?_

He nodded.

**Who is this person you don't know.**

It was laughing at him again.

_You miss took me for Sora._

Riku's eye opened wide. "Xion."

"You called?" She giggled. Flipping her black hood down.

Riku face planted the floor.

"Genius." She giggled. Offering him a hand.

He looked around. He knew he was in the same place but it was different. There was an invisible light source brightening up the place. The contrast of light and darkness was kind of...beautiful. Not that Riku would even admit that the darkness could be.

"Don't worry." Xion smiled. Herself a true contrast of light and dark. "This is the inside of your heart."

"Why is it so bare?" He slapped himself. Not the thing to ask.

She giggled. "A light so bright will cast a shadow so dark. They walk an eternal dance. Kissing each other as often as they can." She danced around him to prove a point. "See this is how bright the darkness can be."

He smiled watching her. "Lightness is brightest of darkness."

"It's a poem a creature of the dark told me." She moved nothing to cast a different shadow. "He said it's the true reason light and dark exists."

"A creature of dark would lie." Riku hung his head.

"A creature of light was trying to kill a little kid. The creature of dark was trying to calm us down. He helped us escaped." Xion danced around Riku again. "They wander through nothingness holding on to one another. Someone. An external force. Drove a wedge between them. Pitted them against one and another. Light wept for it's lost. Dark screamed and retaliated back. Shadows were created in Dark's desperation to reclaim it lost love. They in a second became the links IT so wanted before extinguishing the Light."

"What are you trying to say?" Riku asked watching her walk around.

She shrugged. "Yami who told us the story said it proved the light and dark were neither good or bad but it was the people who choose it."

Riku stood there unable to say anything.

"We of Twilight must maintain the happiness of both Light and Dark." She gestured around Riku heart.

"I need to find my friends." Riku said finally. Frowning at the black and white images engraving themselves on the wall. Like a chalk drawing.

"OK." Xion smiled taking both his hands. "First you need to wake up."

* * *

QE:And it was all a dream.

E.S.P:Dreams are distrubing.

Evestar:Please review.

QE:We may or may not continue depends if people are interested or not.

E.S.P:Just cause it a dream doesn't mean it does hold any meaning.


End file.
